jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Action Statue
''' Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Super Action Statue '''is a series of Character and Stand figures released by Medicos Entertainment. The overall quality of these figures are usually much higher than other figures. As the name suggests, the main feature of these figures is the fact that there limbs can move, which allows the figures to form various different poses. Each figure is recognizable by the "S.A.S: Super Action Statue" logo on the box. The prices of these figures vary, but are typically more expensive then other series. Medicos Entertainment has continued to release figures as the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure story progresses. As of now, the characters featured in the series range from Part II: Battle Tendency to Part VIII: Jojolion. Part II Figures *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Joseph Joestar 2 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Caesar Antonio Zeppeli *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Wham *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure AC/DC *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Cars 100_acdc.jpg 100_kars.jpg 100_wamuu.jpg top1.jpg top.png Part III Figures *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Jotaro Kujo 3 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Star Platinum 3 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Joseph Joestar 3 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Dio Brando *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure The World *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Vanilla Ice *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Dio Brando Red Version *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure The World Sand Version *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Abdul *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Magician's Red *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Noriaki Kakyoin *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Hierophant Green *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Jean Pierre Polnareff 3 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Silver Chariot 530bb91000a4143139e21372361ae6041.jpg 530bb91000a4143139e21372361ae6042.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d86.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d86.png ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8619.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8631.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8640.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8641.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8642.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8645.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8646.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8647.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8648.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8649.jpg top23.jpg top1.png Part IV Figures *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Jotaro Kujo 4 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Star Platinum 4 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Crazy Diamond *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Kira Yoshikage 1st *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Kira Yoshikage 2nd *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Killer Queen 1st *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Killer Queen 2nd *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Killer Queen 3rd *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Hirose Koichi and Echoes act 1 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Echoes Act2 & Echoes Act3 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure The Hand 4 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Rohan Kishibe & Heaven's Door *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Rohan Kishibe & Heaven's Door Araki Hirohiko Authorized Colour *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Rohan Kishibe 2nd version 4a3d4168d70cf44452b997305dbe01dc.jpg 100_rohan2.jpg d68e6940f5c106dd3eacdf0395dbb65d1.jpg ff60befc58931aef8v3105dfcea331d86.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8625.jpg top (1)d.jpg topdfg.jpg top1 (1).jpg top1 (2).jpg top1 (3).jpg top134.jpg top2.jpg toppage.jpg Part V Figures *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Giorno Giovanna *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gold Experience *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Bruno Buccellati *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Sticky Fingers *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Sticky Fingers second Araki Hirohiko Authorized Colour *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Narancia Ghirga & Aerosmith *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Purple Haze *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Guido Mista & Sex Pistols *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Guido Mista & Sex Pistols Second Araki Hirohiko Authorized Colour *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diavolo *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Jean Pierre Polnareff 5 100_giorno.jpg 100_gold.jpg 100_jp.jpg 100_mista2.jpg 100_narancia.jpg 100_ph1.jpg 100_silver.jpg 100_sticky2.jpg topfhh.jpg top1 (1)43.jpg top1gdh.jpg Part VI Figures Part VII Figures Part VIII Figures References *Official Site: http://www.medicos-e.net/ Category:Figures Category:Merchandise